BoBoiBoy: The Movie
'''BoBoiBoy: The Movie' (BoBoiBoy: Sfera Kuasa) is an upcoming movie which will be released first in March 3, 2016 at Malaysia. The film will be aired on Cinemas. Release Dates Animonsta confirmed the production of this movie will be expected done at October 2015 and will be released in March 3, 2016 at Malaysia and Brunei, and April 13, 2016 at Indonesia. Synopsis A group of alien treasure hunters named The Tengkotak has arrived on earth and kidnapped Ochobot in order to use him to locate an ancient and powerful “Sfera Kuasa” hiding on earth. BoBoiBoy and his super friends must now race against time to save Ochobot and uncover the secrets behind the “Sfera Kuasa”. Their journey will take them on an adventure filled with action, comedy, and beautiful locales. Plot BoBoiBoy and his friends goes on an adventure on a mysterious island that houses an ancient power sphere, older than Ochobot with untold powers. BoBoiBoy will meet his toughest foe yet, an alien treasure hunter who is looking to harness the power from this power sphere for his own greedy needs. It's now a race between BoBoiBoy and the aliens to reach the power sphere and unlock a new powers. Experience an exotic new place, never before seen villains and a new power from BoBoiBoy. Cast & Characters Credits *Supported by: Multimedia Development Corporation & Finas *Distributed by: Primeworks Studios *Directed by: Nizam Razak *Written by: Nizam Razak & Anas Abdul Aziz *Production Director: Kee Yong Pin *Casting Director: Ezdiani Ahmad Fawzi *Art Director: Safwan Karim *Starring: Nur Fathiah Diaz, Nur Sarah Alisya, Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria, Yap Ee Jean, Wong Wai Kay, Mohd Fathi Diaz, Azman Zulkiply, Usamah Widiatmoko, Chan Su Ling, Anas Abdul Aziz, and Nizam Razak **Featuring: Fara Fauzana (Hot FM) & Mohammed Azmir Selamat (AG) (Hot FM) *Music by: Yuri Wong *Concept Art: Azalil Aizat, Haireey Hashnan, Hilman Muhamad, Fakeez Adnan *Head Character Modeler: Zamri Mustapha *Character Modelers: Nurul Amanina & Sharifa Sarah *Head Animation: Noriman Saffian & Rashdan Fahirurazi *Animators: Nazrul Hadi, Hafiz Ashraf, Muhammad Zharif Fikri, Mohd Asfian, Raja Nukman, Ferdiawan Gunarto, Husna Faizal, Ahmad Syarqawi *Set Designers: Faszirul Azzery & Ahmad Fadzil *Head Rendering: Ho Che Seund & Muhammad Khairul Aladin. *Head Compositing: Muhammad Akid Jamel & Nurasyikin Abdul Khalit *Compositors: Wu Chyntia, Farhana Zainal Abidin, Rizki Pratama Novianto, Dzulkifli Ehsan, and Yasmin Khairudin *Audio Designers: Usamah Widiatmoko, Behrooz Zandi Tavasol, Mohd Mustazza, and Shamir Supaat *Production Designers: Nurul Izzatuleffa & Rashid Zakaria *Event & Merchandise: Ilyana Ramlan & Mohd Shaffie Ramli *Brand & Marketing: Faiz Zainal Aabidin, Ehsan Azaruddin, Adelia Citra Hapsari, and Weng Lok Yim *Management & Finance: Nur Syahirah Ariffin, Meldanovita Umar, Wan Mazlinda, Zuraidah Ahmad Soundtrack *Masih di Sini (English: Until Forever) performed by Bunkface! *''Di Bawah Langit Yang Sama'' performed by d'Masiv Trivia *The movie's project has been planned since the production of the TV series itself. But later the series was produced first due to introduce it to the public. *The movie's released date is on 3 March 2016, that seen in the trailer in front of Season 3, Episode 22 official YouTube video. *The first air date was predicted to November 26, 2015. But the air date was changed to March 3, 2016 to avoid film competitions. *The production cost for the movie is 5 million Ringgit Malaysia. *The movie's official trailer has the English and Chinese subtitles.. *Probably this is will be the first time BoBoiBoy seen without his cap, according to the exclusive sneak peek video. Though his head still covered with his pillow. *This movie introduces BoBoiBoy's toughest enemy yet, the Tengkotak alien group. *This movie probably airing after the end of BoBoiBoy Series (Season 3, Episode 26). *BoBoiBoy: The Movie Gala Premiere was held on February 20th, 2016 in Golden Screen Cinemas Pavillion, Kuala Lumpur. *There are also some early screenings for BoBoiBoy: The Movie on February 27th, 2016 in GSC IOI City Mall, Putrajaya and GSC Berjaya Times Square, Kuala Lumpur. Gallery Videos BoBoiBoy_The_Movie_Teaser_Theme_OST BoBoiBoy The Movie Official Teaser BoBoiBoy The Movie Klip Eksklusif Bangun BoBoiBoy! BoBoiBoy The Movie Official Trailer BoBoiBoy The Movie Official Trailer 2 BoBoiBoy The Movie Official Promo 1 External Links *BoBoiBoy: The Movie *Website *Monsta Backstage! *BoBoiBoy: The Movie in Wikipedia. *BoBoiBoy: The Movie in Wikipedia (Bahasa Indonesia) *BoBoiBoy: The Movie in Wikipedia (Malaysia) See Also id:BoBoiBoy: Kekuatan Sfera ms:BoBoiBoy: Sfera Kuasa tl:BoBoiBoy: Power of Sphere Category:Upcomings Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie